To Hell and Back
by BTRobsession
Summary: Kendall wasn't looking for a relationship, he was still trying to get over his last one. But there was something enticing about James Diamond. He was perfect. But there was something else about him. Something Kendall couldn't quite place. James Diamond was more than just a pretty face. AU. Kames/ Slight Kogan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know why I'm starting another story….I have so many to finish, but I couldn't stop thinking about this one. I will still update everything else. Some of my stories are almost finished anyway. Okay so this one is dark and twisted. I've never written one like this before, but hey there's a first for everything. This is also my first attempt at a Kames fic. There is some slight Kogan, but mostly Kames. You'll see later. I hope you guys like it.**

His latest victim lay lifeless on the cold concrete floor, blood pooling around her. Her once sparkly blue eyes were now drained of life. Her blonde hair was covered in the crimson liquid, causing strands to stick to her face. She wouldn't be dead right now if only she had listened.

James Diamond kneeled beside the body, gently moving a strand of her hair out of her face. He shook his head. She was beautiful and he loved her, but what she did was unforgivable. He thought they were the perfect couple, everyone always complimented them, but it was obvious that she didn't think so.

She had dumped him. That didn't sit well with James, he had never been dumped in his life. He had a record, he always did the dumping, but the bitch went ahead and beat him to it. He could be called any name in the book, and he has, but being dumped was the worst thing that could happen to him.

He didn't understand what went wrong between them. He loved her and spoiled her, but yet she still had the nerve to break off the relationship. James didn't understand. He had everything, looks, money, popularity, but that wasn't enough.

She had called him over the phone, telling him that they needed to talk. At first James, didn't know what he did, then he remembered their recent fight. He caught her talking to Jett Fucking Stettson. James couldn't stand him. Jett always thought that he was better than him. No one was better than James Diamond. No one.

The last hour played back in James' head. She had come over to talk, James called her, practically begging for a second chance. The conversation didn't go as planned and soon she was grabbing her purse and heading for the door. James wasn't having any of it.

He remembered grabbing her by the arm, yanking her back roughly and pinning her against the wall. He remembered the fear in her eyes. She tried to get away, but that just upset him even more. No one left him.

The feelings he once had for her were gone, all that was left was pure hatred for her. How dare she hurt him; how dare she humiliate him.

His hand came down hard across her face, causing her to scream. Tears were pouring from her eyes. Then she started to beg. Oh, how he loved it when they begged. It brought him pleasure just hearing her cry out, asking him to stop. But he never did.

He ran his hand across her stinging cheek, making her believe that he was sorry. She stopped crying, but her eyes were still filled with fear. She had never seen this side of him. No one has.

The loving, caring James that she knew quickly disappeared and she was crying again. He was getting tired of her whining. He gripped her by her hair tightly, dragging her out of the living room and to a door that was always kept locked. He reached into his pocket to receive the key, shoving it into the key hole and unlocking the door.

He pushed her inside and slammed the door shut behind him. She was still begging and crying, her mascara running down her cheeks. James didn't care.

He dragged her down the stairs by her hair, ignoring her screams. He tossed her like a rag doll once they reached the bottom of the stairs. She scampered away, wrapping her arms around herself, tears still running down her face.

James didn't touch her. At least not yet. He walked over to the other end of the room, glancing down at the wooden table. His hands roamed over the different instruments he had, trying to decide which one she deserved to be punished with.

He loved his collection. He cherished it.

His fingers wrapped around a large knife, but he let it go. Too easy. She deserved something else. Then it caught his eye. He picked up the item, studying it closely. He hadn't used the hammer in a while.

She was screaming again, trying to run toward the stairs this time. James was getting angry. He gripped her by the hair again, pulling her back with enough force to bring her to the floor. He climbed on top of her, pinning her hands above her head.

She was so beautiful. He almost didn't want to damage her pretty little face.

James stroked her cheek again, then he leaned down to kiss her. She squirmed beneath him, trying to get away. It was no use. She bit down hard on his lip. Bad move.

James held her hands tightly with one of his own, and with the other he gripped the hammer tightly. It came crashing down on her face, hitting her directly in the jaw. James shivered when he heard the sickening crack of the bones breaking.

She was no longer screaming, she couldn't. Blood was running down the side of her mouth. But it wasn't enough. James brought the hammer down again, this time hitting her in the head. Blood was spurting from the wound, staining his white dress shirt. But he didn't care.

He was breathing heavily now and he pulled away to see the damage. She was no longer squirming; her eyes were glazed over. James stood up and tossed the hammer to the side, it clinking hard across the floor.

That was an hour ago.

James ran his hand over her cheek, gently, blood coating his palm. He stood up from the cold floor, wiping the blood away on his pants. He didn't make a huge mess this time. It would be an easy cleanup.

James picked the hammer up and wiped it clean with a rag, then he placed it neatly on the table. He glanced down at his watch. The night was still young. He had time for a quick drink.

He climbed up the stairs and shut the door behind him, locking it and placing the key back into his pocket. He unbuttoned his shirt on the way to the kitchen, slipping it from his tone body and letting it drop to the floor.

A bottle of whiskey was waiting for him and he poured himself a glass, enjoying the burn it left down his throat. His mind was racing. He had to clean up and make sure no one ever found out. It wasn't a big deal, he had done this many times before and no one ever suspected it was him. He was good at covering his tracks.

His thoughts traveled back to the woman in his basement. If only Jennifer had listened. If only she didn't break things off with him.

But he would move on, he always did. He just had to find someone else. Someone who would really love him.

 **A/N: Okay again I have never written anything like this before. Yes I made Jo a psychopath in one story, but I have never done it with the guys. I want to thank Winterchild11 for giving me the idea of making it James. He can be a whack job. If you have seen the movie he did Seeds of Yesterday, then you know what I'm talking about. Okay well let me know what you guy think! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! It means a lot! Sorry if I scared some of you with the previous chapter. I wanted to try writing something twisted and dark. So this chapter introduces Kendall and his rocky relationship with Logan. Hope you guys like it!**

Kendall Knight wasn't an idiot, he knew when he was being lied to, and right now his boyfriend of three years was clearly lying to his face. Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes, Logan was still telling him some bullshit story. The excuses were always the same, he was busy with work or he was meeting his mother for something. Lies, all lies.

At first, Kendall believed that Logan was stuck at work or visiting his mother, but after a while, he started to catch on. There were only so many times until those excuses were overused.

And now he was doing it again.

"I'm sorry, but I will be home late again."

Kendall nodded his head. "Uh huh. Why this time?"

"Um well…"

"Just cut the crap, Logan. Where are you really going after work?"

Logan was obviously caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. Logan's phone rang and Kendall happened to catch the name flashing across the screen before his boyfriend grabbed the phone off the counter.

"How long have you been with her?"

"What? Camille is just a friend."

"Logan, I'm not stupid. She calls you every fucking day!" Kendall's voice was raising, but he didn't care. He was pissed.

"Kendall, calm down. I'm not doing anything," Logan said.

"I know you're seeing her and honestly, I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care?"

"You obviously don't care about this relationship. I'm tired, Logan. Let's just end this now."

Logan scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You're seriously going to dump me because you think I am fucking a colleague?"

Kendall just shrugged in response. "I don't think you are, I know you are. Come on, Logan, just admit it."

"This is ridiculous. I'm going now."

Kendall didn't bother to stop him. He didn't care anymore.

That was a lie. Of course, he cared. He loved Logan to death, but it was obvious that the other man didn't feel the same way. Kendall didn't understand where they went wrong, the two used to have a relationship that was full of love and trust. Now, they didn't have any of those things.

The past year had been rocky for them. They were always arguing about something. Logan was stressed out from work, being an intern wasn't easy and he was trying to prove to the hospital that he was good enough. Kendall understood that, but he didn't like being left on the back burner. He rarely saw Logan anymore and he missed him. He missed the way things used to be. Logan promised before he graduated that nothing was going to change between them. He was wrong.

Kendall let out a sigh and glanced at the clock on the wall. His shift started in twenty minutes and if he was late again then he would be written up for sure. He hated where he worked, but he didn't have a choice.

The club was rowdy when Kendall arrived for his shift. The music was loud and the people were dancing, some already showing that they had visited the bar. Kendall spotted his friend, Lucy Stone and he smiled at her. She smiled back, then her expression changed and she rolled her eyes.

"How's it going?" Kendall asked her.

"What?" Lucy said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. He hated how loud the music could be. "I asked how you were," Kendall said a little louder this time.

"Oh, I'm just peachy. Did I mention how much I hate this place?"

"You have before."

"What's up with you? You look pissed," Lucy said.

Kendall shrugged. "Logan and I are fighting again. He's a prick."

"Ouch. What did he do this time?'"

"He's fucking Camille."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "You're kidding? You caught him?"

"Well not exactly, but I know he is. She keeps calling and he always comes home late. I mean, come on," Kendall said.

"Okay, that is a little odd, but is Logan really capable of that? He always seems so nice."

"Something's changed. I must have done something."

Lucy slapped her co-worker in the shoulder and he shot her a dirty look. "Stop blaming yourself. You're a great guy! If Logan is doing those things, then forget him," She said.

"I don't think so. Have you seen me?"

"Yeah and you're good looking. Hell, I'd date you. Do you know how many people flirt with you?"

"Nice try." Kendall turned away from her and approached the counter to assist a group of friends.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

When Kendall returned home later that night, he was surprised to find Logan waiting for him. The brunet stood up from the sofa and timidly approached the taller man. Kendall didn't miss the hurt expression that was plastered on Logan's face. He did something.

"Kendall, I want to apologize," Logan said.

"Apologize for what? Storming off when I was trying to talk to you?" Kendall asked.

"You know that's not it."

Kendall felt his heart sink. He had suspected the cheating, but finding out that it was really going on crushed him. He loved Logan and he was positive that Logan loved him back. How could he be so stupid for believing that?

"How long?" Kendall asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Logan let out a sad sigh. "A few weeks. I swear I won't do it again. I told her I couldn't continue."

"Did you think that was going to make things okay? You cheated on me, Logan. You do know that is damaging, right?"

"I know I screwed up, but what was I supposed to do? You weren't there for me."

"I…. I wasn't there for you? Who was the one that stayed up late studying with you so you could pass your exams? You're the one who was distant from me."

"Because you kept pushing me away! I don't know what's going on with you and you don't open up like a normal person should!"

"You know what, this really isn't working anymore. I was willing to fix this relationship, but you don't care. You're not on board. Why don't you go back with Camille?" Kendall said.

"I already told you that I don't want her. I want you," Logan said.

"I don't think you do. let's just call it quits now because I don't think there is any hope for us."

"Really? Are you just going to end this? I'm willing to fix this, right here, right now."

"You should have done that before. I'm done, Logan."

"Kendall, please?" Logan begged.

The blond just shook his head. As much as he wanted to forgive Logan and work on their issues, he knew he couldn't. Their relationship was damaged, it was never going to be the same again. The trust was gone forever.

Kendall turned away when tears started to spill from his eyes. He was crushed, his whole world was destroyed. He knew he was part of the reason why their relationship was deteriorating, but Logan didn't have to run off with someone from work. They could have fixed this.

He was in their room now, he could let his tears flow freely. He was sure Logan would have followed him, but he never did. Kendall collapsed on the bed they shared, his mind racing with images of Logan and Camille together. He would never get those pictures out of his head.

He loved Logan, but at the same time, he hated him. How could this happen? They were doing so well. Or so Kendall thought. Something went wrong and he couldn't figure out what happened between them.

What did he do?

 **A/N: Yeah, this chapter was short too and I'm sorry. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to happen in this fic. James is back in the next chapter and he does meet his next victim, I mean love interest. I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! I love reading every single one of them. Hope you guys like this next chapter!**

James entered his office, immediately rolling his eyes when he spotted his mother leaning against his desk. James set his briefcase down on the wooden desk, still not acknowledging his mother's presence.

Brooke Diamond frowned at her son and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't get a hello from my son?"

James finally glanced up at her and let out a sigh. He loved his mother, but sometimes he wanted to come to work and not find her in his office. She barely talked to him enough as it was, and the only reason she ever attempted to see him was because she had a new sales pitch. James was tired of hearing all the new ideas for the company. Diamond Cosmetics was doing just fine.

"Mother, I don't have time to chitchat. I have a meeting today," James said.

"I'm aware, I saw the email last week. I just wanted to pop in and see how things were. You've been very distant," Brooke said.

"I've been busy."

Brooke let out a sigh and placed a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. "I'm worried about you, James. You seem upset."

"I'm fine," James growled, growing annoyed with all the questions.

"Is it Jennifer?" James rolled his hands into fists at the mention of that name. Brooke noticed right away.

"Did you two break up?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, but I'm here if you need anything," Brooke said.

"Why are you really here?" James questioned.

"I'm here for the meeting of course; this is my company, but I'm also very concerned. I spoke with your father and-"

"So, you two are talking again? Perfect."

Brooke frowned at her son's tone. "James, your father and I are fine. We are capable of conversing."

"You weren't when you guys were married."

"Honey, we are worried about you."

James stood up from his desk, his fists colliding with the desk. "I'm fine! Stop acting like you care when you really don't!"

Brooke stepped away. "Okay," she said quietly.

"Good. You can leave now."

Brooke reached over and grabbed her purse from the black leather chair, then she left the office. She shut the door behind her, letting out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. She didn't want to admit it to others, but her son scared her sometimes.

James ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair, his anger still bubbling. He was tired of her showing up and acting like she really gave a shit about him. James wasn't stupid, he knew his mother well enough to know when she cared and didn't care about something. The only thing she ever really cared about was her precious company. James never mattered.

The brunet walked over to the small bar he had in his office and he opened the cabinet, pulling out a half empty bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a glass, gulping down the liquid.

He hated working for Diamond Cosmetics. When he was younger he wanted to move out to Los Angeles and become a pop star. He loved to sing and perform in front of people, he had the talent for it, but his mother never believed that he did. Mark Diamond believed that his son could make it in Hollywood, but when his wife said no, then the answer was no. No one ever told Brooke Diamond no.

James got the opportunity to move out to California when his mother needed someone to run the office in Los Angeles, and James couldn't turn the offer down. Even though he hated the company, he was glad to move away from Minnesota and away from his mother.

Yet he still couldn't get rid of her.

James glanced down at his watch, letting out a long sigh. The meeting started in fifteen minutes. The brunet contemplated if it was worth it to have another drink. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he quickly put the bottle away. His secretary poked her head.

"Sir, you have-"

"Fifteen minutes! Yes, I know. I will be right there."

The girl quietly closed the door. James didn't mean to snap at her and he let out another sigh. He had time for one more drink.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Green eyes met brown and Kendall quickly looked away, not being able to handle the hurt that was in the chocolate eyes he loved so much. He heard Logan let out a sad sigh, then the brunet disappeared down the hall, returning a few minutes later with some more of his belongings.

Logan wasn't supposed to be moving out, they were supposed to be living together for the rest of their lives. But it didn't turn out that way.

They tried to mend their relationship, but Kendall couldn't do it anymore. Knowing that his significant other cheated on him destroyed the blond. He couldn't trust Logan anymore. All he could think about was Logan and what he had done with Camille. There was no point in trying to fix their relationship. It was damaged.

"Kendall, please don't make me do this."

Kendall glanced up, meeting Logan's sad eyes. Kendall knew Logan was hurting, but the blond was hurting more. He was the one that got cheated on.

The blond shook his head. "You need to leave, Logan. There is no us anymore."

"Kendall, just give me one more chance. I can't live without you."

"Apparently, you can. Logan, you chose her."

"It was a mistake! I felt like you didn't want me anymore!" Logan cried.

"So, stepping out on me was the answer? All you had to do was talk to me! We could have fixed this!" Kendall said, his voice raising to matching Logan's.

"We still have time! I can put all my stuff back and we can talk. I want to work this out."

"I don't believe you. Just go."

"Kendall, please?"

"I already made up my mind. You need to leave."

"You're burning bridges with me."

"You did the same with me."

Logan shook his head and grabbed his things. "Here." He tossed his copy of the key to the apartment on the coffee table.

Then he was gone.

Kendall flinched when he heard the door slam shut and he felt his eyes fill with tears. They escaped and started to run down his face. Kendall wiped them away harshly, not wanting to cry over Logan, but he couldn't help it. He loved Logan more than anything, but their relationship was broken and Kendall wasn't even sure if it could be fixed. Logan hurt him in the worst way possible. He would never forget what Logan had done to him.

The sound of his phone ringing caught the blond's attention and he grabbed his phone from off the coffee table. He quickly cleared his throat and answered the incoming call.

The last thing he wanted to do was go to work, but the club was short staffed and he was asked to come in. Kendall didn't want to, but he needed a distraction from Logan. He had to try and move on. No matter how hard that was going to be.

Kendall walked into the building, relief washing over him when he spotted his best friend behind the bar serving drinks. At least he had Lucy to keep him company.

"I didn't know you were scheduled today," Lucy said when Kendall approached her.

"I wasn't. Gustavo called me in," Kendall told her.

Lucy nodded her head. "What's up with you?"

Kendall let out a sigh. "Logan moved out."

"Wow, you were really serious about kicking him out?"

"I had to. It's just not the same anymore, ya know? All I can think about is him with her."

"Oh believe me I get it. When Beau cheated on me I felt horrible."

"At least I can relate to you now," Kendall said.

Lucy placed a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder. "Listen, I know this sucks right now, but I promise things do get better."

"I hope you're right."

"I promise."

Kendall smiled at his friend, then he quickly got to work on serving the patrons.

The night was busy, which Kendall didn't mind. He didn't have a chance to talk with Lucy that much, but at least his shift was going by quickly. He wasn't thinking about Logan as much.

Kendall smiled at the couple in front of him and handed them their drinks. Fewer people were coming to the bar and Kendall was able to catch a break. He let out a sigh and leaned against the counter.

His mind started to travel to his ex and he felt his heart sink. Kendall missed Logan, he wasn't going to deny it, but he knew deep down that he couldn't continue the relationship. It was tainted and they were never going to be the same. He had to forget about Logan and move on.

"You miss him, don't you?" Lucy asked.

Kendall nodded his head. "Maybe I made a mistake."

"Oh no! Don't go having second thoughts. Kendall, he hurt you. Why would you want him back?"

"I don't know. We were together for three years. It's hard to just forget."

"I know, but all you need is time. I promise things get better. Look at me," Lucy said.

Kendall scoffed. "You're still afraid to date."

Lucy rolled her eyes and smacked the blond across the shoulder. "I am just being careful. I'll date when I'm ready. At least I don't miss Beau."

"You're saying if he walked in right now and asked for another chance, then you wouldn't give him one?"

"That is exactly what I am saying."

Kendall just shook his head and grabbed a rag, wiping down the counter. He didn't understand how Lucy did it, but he could get over his ex too. He just needed some time. But it wasn't going to be easy.

He felt Lucy nudge him and the blond glanced at her. "What?" he asked.

"Check out this guy," Lucy said.

Kendall followed her eyes, his own landing on the handsome man that was coming toward the bar. Kendall had to admit the man was good-looking; he was tall, slightly tanned and had perfectly styled hair. But he wasn't Logan.

Kendall shook his head and looked away. "Not interested."

"What? You're kidding, right? He's hot!" Lucy cried.

"Yes, but look at him-"

"I am!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Let me finish. I bet you anything he is full of himself."

"How can you tell?" Lucy asked.

"Just look at him! The way he walks, he acts like he's God's gift. I pass."

"I guess I kind of see what you mean. Okay, you can have him."

"Did you hear me? I said I pass!"

The man approached them and Lucy made sure to leave so that Kendall could assist him. Kendall sent his friend a dirty look.

He turned his attention to the man in front of him, forcing himself to smile. "What can I get you?" he asked.

"Buffalo Trace on the rocks."

Kendall nodded his head. He poured the man his desired drink and placed it down for him. "There ya go," the blond said.

The man didn't say a word, just reached the glass and took a drink. Kendall frowned at the man's behavior. The blond turned away and went to assist other customers.

Lucy came up to him. "Well? What's he like?"

"He's rude! I am not dealing with him anymore," Kendall replied.

"Try talking to him."

"Are you serious! Why should I?"

"So you can get over Logan!"

"I don't understand you at all," Kendall said.

"I promise talking to this guy will help you get over Logan," Lucy said.

"I'd rather not."

Lucy nudged him again. "He's calling you over. Have fun!"

She gave the blond a little shove, ignoring the dirty look he sent her way.

"You want another?" Kendall asked, making sure his tone wasn't very friendly.

The man eyed him. "Are you always this way with customers?"

Kendall gaped at him. "You're joking? You were rude first."

"It's been a long day okay?"

"That's no excuse for treating people like crap."

The man smiled and Kendall felt himself swoon. He was rude, that was for sure, but damn he was incredibly good-looking.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I would like another one please."

"Much better."

Kendall took the glass and filled it with the alcohol of the man's choice, trying to ignore the way Lucy was looking at him. He walked back over to the man and placed it down neatly on the counter.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Kendall asked.

The man ignored him, taking a drink of the bourbon. He let out a satisfied sound and set the glass down. "My girlfriend dumped me and on top of that, work is stressful."

"What do you do?"

"I work for Diamond Cosmetics."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Oh, that place. It's full of snooty people."

The man raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Is that so?"

"Uh, the people who own it are stuck up. Their last freakin' name is Diamond."

"Uh huh."

"Let me guess, you don't agree?" Kendall asked.

"I agree to a certain extent. My mother can be a little stuck up."

Kendall's face paled. "Your…. your mother? Oh shit. I am so sorry. I didn't even know that she had a son."

"Well, you're looking at him. I'm James."

"Kendall."

James nodded and took another sip of his drink, enjoying the slight burn it left when it traveled down his throat. Kendall stood there awkwardly, not knowing if he should walk away or stay.

He decided on the latter.

"I better get back to work. I'll have your check when you're ready."

"Do you really have to leave?"

"Uh yeah. You're not my only customer."

James nodded his head in understanding. "Fair enough. What are you doing later?"

"Seriously? Look, you seem nice, but I'm not interested," Kendall replied.

James frowned. "Why not?"

Kendall shrugged in response. "You're not my type. Plus, I just got out of a long-term relationship."

"So did I."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

James circling his finger around the rim of the glass, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "It's okay. It's just hard."

Kendall let out a sigh and leaned against the counter. "I know."

James looked up at the bartender, his mind racing with ideas to get the blond to go out with him. Even though Kendall was snarky, it made James want him even more. He hadn't been in a relationship for a while, and the brunet was missing the company. He missed being loved.

"You're really going to shut me down?" James asked.

"Yeah. I'll bring you your bill," Kendall replied, then he walked away.

James gripped his glass tightly, his knuckles turning white. Why wouldn't Kendall go out with him? He had everything; money, fame and stunning good looks. Everyone wanted him. But Kendall was being stubborn.

James smirked. He liked the chase.

Kendall returned a few minutes later, handing the brunet the check. James smiled and reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet, pulling out a couple of large bills and tossing them on the counter. He finished the rest of his drink, then he winked at the blond and left.

Kendall grabbed the bills and returned to the register. Lucy was at his side in seconds, smiling widely at him.

"Well?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "He asked me out."

"I knew it! I told you!"

"I rejected him."

"Wait, what? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because I'm not ready okay? Plus, he's not my type," Kendall replied.

"Oh, come on. You have to get over Logan."

"Didn't you just say I needed time?"

Lucy scowled at her friend. "Okay fine! But at least get laid!"

"I'm good."

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall let out a yawn and pulled his jacket over his tall frame, glad that his shift was over and that he could go home and rest. He pulled out his car keys, pressing the button on the keypad to unlock his vehicle. The car beeped and Kendall made his way through the parking lot.

He stopped walking when he felt like he was being followed. He glanced around the dark parking lot, not catching anything out of the ordinary. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking to his car.

Kendall reached for the door, freezing when another car pulled up in front of him. The car was black and the tint was even darker, making it hard to see who was driving. The window rolled down and that's when Kendall recognized the pretty face.

"James?"

"Hey."

"What are you still doing here?" Kendall asked.

"I wanted to wait for you," James replied.

Kendall shifted uncomfortably and he reached for the car door handle. "I have to go," he said.

"Wait!"

James rolled up the window, then he was climbing out of the car. Kendall still had that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just wanted to go home.

"I'm sorry if I came off a little strong back there. I just really like you and maybe you can give me a chance?"

"James, you seem great, but I just got out of a relationship."

"I know and so did I. But I've never met anyone like you before and I don't want to miss this opportunity."

Kendall didn't know how to respond. He barely knew the guy and he wasn't even ready to start dating again. Logan was still on his mind.

"I don't know," Kendall said, a little unsurely.

"Please?" James asked.

Kendall let out a sigh. "Okay, fine. When?"

James smiled his dazzling smile. "Give me your number and I will call you."

The two exchanged numbers and soon James was getting back into his car. He rolled the window down again.

"I'll see you later." He winked at the blond, then he drove off.

Kendall stood quietly, watching the man drive off. He didn't know what just happened or why he even agreed to go out with James. But it was too late.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

 **A/N: James is kind of a psycho huh? Poor Kendall doesn't know what he's gotten himself into! Thank you guys so much for reading! Bye!**


End file.
